


Human

by PhoenixTodoroki



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Adam basically has all of Hailey's speaking parts, Everyone was technically there, Hurt Jay Halstead, I only tagged the characters who had speaking parts, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Worried Adam Ruzek, based off of Mercy, halzek - Freeform, instead of Hailey in the hospital, it's adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTodoroki/pseuds/PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: based off the prompt from anonymous user: This might be too close to the last halzek prompt but if not, would you consider writing the mid season finale where Jay gets shot but with him and Adam dating? I always think about what a worried mess Adam would be from finding him, getting him to the hospital, and then waiting for news. Halzek
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> This episode had me freaking going and freaking out. I would not stop freaking out until I watched it! I actually love this prompt and had a similar thought before but they weren't dating yet. So I feel like I'm going to be really angsty at first during this prompt. (Note that my author's notes at the beginning are written before I start the prompt!) but here we go! Thanks for the prompt nonie! I keep the message in my inbox until I write the prompt that way I don't lose/forget about it! I don't think it's too close to the last Halzek injured!Jay prompt I did! Feel free to send me prompts of anything you want! Even if it's similar to something I've already done, I think I'm pretty good about making each prompt/fic unique even if it's based similarly to something else I've already done! Here you go, nonie! Hope you like it!

He had heard the gunfire and it terrified him. Hailey was already inside searching for Jay. Adam rushed through the warehouse, his heartbeat in his ears. Hailey was kneeled down by one of the fallen men with stab wounds. The blonde detective immediately ushered him down the stairs.   
  
Adam rushed down, calling Jay's name as he rounded the corner. _Please be okay, Jay._ All the air left him as he saw Angela Nelson on the floor with a wicked smile, bleeding out as she stared at the form of Jay.   
  
"JAY!" Adam hollered, rushing over and putting pressure on the wound on his shoulder. Jay groaned, clearly out of it as blue eyes tried to focus in on Adam. He didn't even register Hailey coming down the steps and letting out a shout before she rushed over to the two of them. Adam motioned for Angela and Hailey gave him a look before complying. He couldn't even hear Voight radioing for an ambulance as he kept talking to Jay, trying to keep the older man focused in on him. "Jay, stay with me, baby. Please. Keep your eyes on me."   
  
Adam was in complete panic mode. His hands were covered in blood. Jay's blood. He wasn't even sure how long he had been talking to the fallen detective until he heard Voight ushering in the paramedics. "He's... his vitals are dropping... he's losing a lot of blood." Adam stated, barely finding his voice to be able to tell the paramedics what little that he knew.   
  
The paramedics ushered Adam out of the way long enough to get an oxygen mask over Jay's mouth and nose and getting gauze placed on the bullet wound. Voight walked over, his face covered in concern as the two of them helped the paramedics get Jay onto the backboard and placed on the gurney.   
  
His eyes never left Jay's unmoving body as they rushed up the steps and towards the entrance of the warehouse. _Please, baby, please be okay. This can't be happening again.  
_  
The entire outside of the warehouse was now surrounded in fellow police officers. Adam couldn't even hear anything that anyone was saying at the point as he walked alongside the gurney until they got to the ambulance.   
  
"I'm going with him." Adam stated, his voice stern as he jumped into the ambulance right after Jay was loaded up. The rest of Intelligence didn't utter a word to him as the door was closed behind them and sirens were barely. He took once second to look out the window to see Voight speaking to one of the Sargent's before they were heading towards MED.   
  
_Will is going to freak._  
  
Adam looked back down to Jay, taking in his appearance. His face held two separate cuts, one over his eye and on underneath it. Blood staining his face. Even through all the blood and bruises, he could see just how pale Jay's skin was. Jay's skin tone was normally pale on its own but he was almost white as a sheet. The blonde reached out, grabbing Jay's hand in his own, giving the paramedic enough room to work around him. He squeezed Jay's hand, hoping that the detective would squeeze back. It was weak but it was there. Jay knew he was there.   
  
"You're going to be okay." He muttered, placing a kiss to the back of Jay's hand as he held it close.   
  
The ambulance came to a hult, forcing Adam to get up. He was the first out of the ambulance as he held the door for the two paramedics to work. The new doctor at MED, Dr. Marcel, came rushing out with Will Halstead in tow.   
  
The red haired doctor froze completely as he stared at his brother. "Adam, what happened?"   
  
The other doctor looked between Adam and Will with a confused look on his face. "Do you know him?" Motioning to Jay on the gurney as they rushed in.  
  
Will nodded. "He's my brother."   
  
Marcel gave him a knowing look. "Will, you can't help me on this. I'll take really good care of him." He paused, looking between both Adam and Will. "I promise."   
  
Adam nodded, he didn't know this doctor really well but he had done good work during the flesh eating bacteria case. He could trust him with Jay. Especially if Will trusted him. "He got shot but that woman who got brought in before him."   
  
Marcel shouted out towards his team, "We are taking him straight to surgery."   
  
Adam was forced to stop as Marcel turned the corner and his eyes fell back on Jay.   
  
_You can get through this. I know you can, Jay._

* * *

  
The entire waiting room was filled completely with cops and Intelligence. The only one missing was Burgess, who was getting an update on Angela Nelson. The same woman that Jay was trying to protect. The same woman who shot him.   
  
Adam's leg bounced as he bit his lip. Staring down at his hands that he had been rubbing with a wet wipe, trying to get Jay's blood off of his hands. His mind raced as he stared down at his blood stained hands.   
  
_Jay will get through this. He has too.  
_  
His attention was grabbed as he heard the automatic doors open and Will came in with a grim look. He jumped up within seconds and rushed over to Will. "How is he?" He questioned.   
  
Will's face didn't change. "He's still in surgery. Dr. Marcel is doing everything that he can." He paused, dread filling Adam from the look that the red haired man wore. "He lost a lot of blood."   
  
_Jay, baby, you're strong. You can get through this._

* * *

  
Intelligence had been called in on another case. Figures, they were classified as the most elite team within Chicago. Now, Adam was the only one who remained at the hospital. He knew he had to look like an absolute mess at this point. His hair was out of place, he could feel how puffy his eyes were from the unshed tears. He had to be strong. He had to be strong for Jay.   
  
"Here, man. I thought you could use something to eat." Kevin's voice cut through his once again racing thoughts. Adam gave him a forced smile and gave a quick thanks as Kevin handed him a bag of food. "I also dropped by your apartment and got you a change of clothes. Any news yet?"   
  
Adam shook his head. "It's been the same. He's still in surgery."   
  
He took in a deep breath as he rubbed his hands over his face. He should of warned Jay against getting close to Angela. He had his suspicions but Jay had pretty much kept him in the dark. Hailey had apparently caught him talking to her already.   
  
Jay wore his heart on his sleeve. The Marcus West case had really taken a toll on him and Adam didn't do much to help him. He should of known that Jay would seek out Marcus' family and try to help them.   
  
And this is where he ended up. Fighting for his life after getting shot by the same woman he was trying to help.   
  
"You know, Jay is going to be furious when he wakes up. He's a freaking war vet and will take a bullet any day but he is terrified of needles." Adam said, a laugh escaping from his throat as Kevin chuckled. "I just have to be here, man."   
  
Kevin made a noise in his throat in agreement. "You aren't in the right state of mind to help us with this case anyway." Adam looked up from the floor, watching as the man next to him smiled. "We all know, Adam. About you and Jay. You guys have been terrible about hiding it. You love him and he loves you. He'll get through this. He's Jay Halstead after all."  
  
Adam couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "Yeah. I love him. With everything. It felt like a part of me broke inside watching him look so... vulnerable."   
  
Kevin smiled, patting Adam on the back. "Of course you would. No one can fault you for that. That is the man you love who just got shot for having the biggest heart. We also know he isn't fragile." He stopped, letting out a sigh. "I gotta go, man."   
  
Adam nodded. "Okay." 

* * *

  
It had taken hours before he had heard any news. It felt like the world was finally working in his favor. Jay had made it through surgery and was in stable condition in the ICU. Adam sat next to Jay's bedside, watching as the detective stirred on the hospital bed.   
  
Jay groaned as he finally blinked, letting his eyes open and adjust against the light. "How you feeling?" Adam question, his voice soft as he got up and leaned over, smiling down at the blue eyed man.   
  
Jay winced for a second before replying with, "I feel like I've been asleep for a year." He muttered, his voice hoarse from the lack of use.   
  
Adam didn't say anything as he sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed a water bottle from the side table. "Here drink this."   
  
Jay leaned forward, reluctantly letting Adam help him and took a large drink from the water. He let out a sigh of relief as he leaned back against the pillows. The detective took a deep breath, looking up to the younger man. "Adam, I'm so sorry."   
  
The blonde shushed him quietly. "Jay, it's okay. You're going to be okay and that's all that matters right now."   
  
Jay gave him a look before giving a sigh. "Adam, you know I hate hospitals."   
  
Adam smiled. "I know."   
  
"You have to get me out of here." Jay pleaded.   
  
Adam shook his head, the smile growing bigger. _He's fine. He's absolutely fine._ "Not happening."   
  
The two were interrupted as a knock at the door grabbed their attention. Voight came in with a slight smile. The Sargent walked around the room until he was standing next to Adam. "How's the shoulder?"   
  
Jay shrugged. "It's fine, I guess. It's going to be messed up for a while."   
  
Voight smiled. "I talked to Will. No structural damage. You got lucky." The man stated.   
  
Jay frowned slightly. "I guess you could say that." He paused. Adam knew exactly what was about to leave Jay's mouth and it wasn't going to surprise him in the slightest. "How's Angela doing?"   
  
Voight nodded, seemly already catching on that Jay was going to ask about her too. "She's under arrest."  
  
"Sarge, is there anything we can do for her?" Jay questioned. Adam felt the anger flare in him for a moment. Of course, Jay would still want to help out the same woman that tried to kill him.   
  
Voight shook his head. "She tried to kill you, Jay. She's getting charged with the full freight." The man replied.   
  
Jay shook his head. "She knows the truth about Marcus. That's on us." Jay stated.   
  
Before any one else could say anything, a doctor came in with a clip board. "I'm sorry but we need to run some tests on our patient."   
  
Voight nodded to the doctor before turning back to Jay. "Just worry about getting better, okay?" He paused, turning to Adam. "Adam?"  
  
Adam replied with, "Yeah." His voice came out colder than he meant to. He watched the hurt flash in Jay's eyes momentarily before he followed Voight out of the room.   
  
Voight paused, forcing Adam to come to a hult next to him. The man wore a knowing look on his face as Adam sighed. "Jay's right. Angela is a ticking time bomb. We have to take care of this."   
  
Adam wished for nothing more than that woman to pay for what she did to Jay but Jay's career would be on the line if she talked about the truth about Marcus West. Jay was right. 

* * *

  
Adam felt a smile on his face as he walked into Jay's hospital room with Jay's belongings in hand. The detective had his back turned to him while he worked the strap of his arm sling. The blonde made his presence known by walking forward and helping the man out.   
  
"I didn't mean to upset you earlier." Adam muttered, helping put Jay's jacket over his shoulders. "Just seeing you like that... it scared the living shit out of me."   
  
Jay nodded, a soft look on his face as he looked up at Adam. "I know."   
  
"I love you, Jay." Adam whispered, leaning down and capturing Jay's lips with his own.  
  
Jay pulled back taking in a shaky breath. "I love you too." He muttered, biting his lip. "Let's go home."   
  
Adam nodded. "Yeah."   
  
It was finally over. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Please, Baby.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497831) by [One_Chicago_Fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Chicago_Fanfiction/pseuds/One_Chicago_Fanfiction)




End file.
